gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Curycoo/Archive 3
This is the third set of messages left on Piplupower's Talk page. PACIFIC pacific. I'm just asking, its ok if you say no. Hey Pip. do you think you can maybe ... talk to Eliza about ... un-blocking me? i've done ALOT to prove myself royal and i really regret the spamming pages. It was all bc of this "Devil Cutlass" that i started an article about and no one believed that it was real. so do you think you can talk to her? thanks. -Rumpel yay! YAY! I JUST MADE THE 100th ARTICLE! sorry i got excited! Thanks Thank you for trying. Cannon Defence! did you hear about the new minigame on the test server? its called cannon defence. just to let you know. Re: lol Yep, Idiots thats best to describe me Kanye West 19:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Re: Why? Cause I am a Idiot: I get depressed, I get angry easy, my mom and dad died when I was 6, and im not exactly smart Kanye West 01:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) It's okay I dont even remember my parents, idk I consider myself a idiot Kanye West 01:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) ??? So, what is Slappy going crazy bout this time? Kanye West 23:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Francis Brigade Guildmaster:Francis Bluehawk Majors: Catscog The Pirate Roger wareagle Army officer: George Treasurestealer Spy: Admiral Adam mc Jones Members: 70 HA! HA! HAHA! HA! HAHAHAHAHA! HOHO! it's me! Slappy! HA! AGAIN! HAHA! I THINK I'VE GONE CRAZY! HAHA! FAIR WINDS! -SLAPPY Confused Hey, im confused, what has Slappy do in the first place? Kanye West 16:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) No. no you just dont get it do you? i logged off and i'm now unregistered till i log back in. so yes, i am Slappy ROAR i promise its me. i forgot my password so i cant get back on. How How do you clear a talk page, i know thats a stupid question but whatever Kanye West 22:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Re: Clear Thanks Kanye West 23:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. I think Slappy created a new account which is why that person is saying he is slappy :( Hey, just saw that alot of people on this wiki and POTCO wiki have seemed to be fighting alot now days, creepy thing is it rarely happened until my little " thing " I wonder if I caused it................ Kanye West 23:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. Great job on becoming admin on that wiki!!!!!!! lol when I first came on i thought u were a admin cause of all the edits u had 19 ... You know what? believe what you wanna believe. i have no proof i'm slappy, but i promise you i am. i don't know how to 'upload pics' or anything like that. well... if you ARE slappy, tell me what happened when you asked to join elite thievery co. Pip The Pirate 13:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) None Hey, idk if this is even worth telling you, but I broke your "Wait for whatever before you report someone to wikia staff" cause right now im pissed with Slappy so I reported him to wikia staff Kanye West 03:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. Ik this is point less but he is 1 of the admins on here so i thought you might want to know None Hey, idk if this is even worth telling you, but I broke your "Wait for whatever before you report someone to wikia staff" cause right now im pissed with Slappy so I reported him to wikia staff Kanye West 03:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. Ik this is point less but he is 1 of the admins on here so i thought you might want to know Sry, some how it posted 2 of my messages I'll try it Hey Pip. I read your message and thought about it. Since you going to be gone for a while I decided to accept the job. All I need to know is the things I should be aware about while your gone. ... Hey, the unregistered guy is starting to right his guild info on other pages Kanye West 14:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Guess What? I'm never going on POTCO again. not even on events i lied about the GM thing i said. i HATE pirates and i HATE the caribbean! Lost It Hey, Slappy or the guy who calls him self Slappy has lost it Kanye West 16:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. Is Slappy still admin? O_O you can block someone for that long???? Wow... Kanye West 19:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. Thanks so much for letting me be admin again :) :) :) :) I wont go crazy this time! Lead I'll try Lead Admin, if I start to get mad I will block myself Kanye West 19:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. I heard that you'll be gone for sometime, Sea can still be in charge while your gone But if Sea really wants to be Lead Admin he can No Sea should be boss while your gone, also you can lower my rank if I go crazy but i'll also block my self for a week Kanye West 20:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Re: Ok Hey, I would REALLY like it if you would not unblock me if i do go crazy, I would rather be blocked for a week Kanye West 20:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) .... O_O I didn't even know I had 100 edits......... Creepy..... Well its not really 100 edits, most of the edits are on talk pages. Kanye West 20:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Ok What should we do with all the pages on like "Pip told me to leave blah blah blah" Pages? Can I delete them? Or should we keep them? Kanye West 20:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) 4000 Wow, lol didn't know you could block someone for 4000 years, well thats 1 way to give a life long block Kanye West 22:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. Wait, was the guy who said he was slappy really slappy? Live ROFL if Slappy lives 400 lives and for some VERY odd reason im alive im gonna have a heart attack Kanye West 00:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) OK so to clear things up Ok so my head went a little confused on the messages i got so i'm going to sort it all out. So after i told you that i'm willing to be the boss till you return, you told matt that you need a lead admin too so you gavce the job to him but then he changed his mind since you asked me first and so that now makes me the boss again till you return. I am on the right track so far right? ? Does Barkjon or whatever his name is still come on the wiki? I saw him yesterday on potco but i dont think he comes on here anymore Kanye West (Matthew) 14:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Slappy I just went on the airbender wiki and saw what is "works" said. He as gone from being calm to mental. at least he cant go on here ever again and he cant go on POTCO wiki for 2 years Kanye West (Matthew) 15:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Slappy is back! Slappy is back! I banned him for a day cause I didn't want to block him for a long time unless you said it was ok Kanye West (Matthew) 18:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Promote Wow..... right now I don't really know what to say but thanks, when I first started this wiki never thought I would make it I higher then just a user. Well Thanks so much!!! Kanye West (Matthew) 01:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I warned you I warned you that i would destroy this wiki. Now i will start the spam. Is it okay? Is it okay if I make Slappy's account's go "bye bye" (bye bye = long ban) he is still back with spam Kanye West (Matthew) 22:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I blocked his new account for a month Because I cleared the page bc i don't want ppl thinking Co. Empire stinks. i also thought it was spam. Is it ok Is it ok if i use the Lord Beckett pic on my User Page? just wanted to ask bc he is my leader but its Matthew Fireskull's pic. Barkjon I don't know, if you want to u can take away his admin power, maybe we should put a note on his talk page saying he is un active Kanye West (Matthew) 01:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Block Hey, I'm getting really angry with Slappy and just so I don't go crazy with threats (Like last time) im gonna block myself for a week Kanye West (Matthew) 02:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do NOT let Slappy use my Cuttler Becket and EITC fag pages while im gone CONSIDERING hi pip. just to let you know, i made almost 40 edits in a single day. I thought that maybe you could CONSIDER making me an admin? i just want you to think about it its ok if you say no. Reember, i'm only asking for you to CONSIDER making me admin Thanks Slappy's Back 05:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ok I understand Slappy's Back 17:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) hmm I noticed an empty space on the Admin list ... interesting. Monaco/transparency Hey Pip, I'll be glad to help you, but it would make it a lot easier for me if you could arrange (temporary if you want) adminship for me. - Obsidion 13:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome : ) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)